An Orphan's Adventure With Pirates
by chill13
Summary: "I'm looking for a family. You haven't seen an extra one lying about, have you?" A story of how the pirates came upon the youngest member of their crew.
1. Chapter 1

"You know that boy will never be adopted. We'll be stuck with him until he's seventeen. I just don't know what we'll do with him." He had cried for an hour after overhearing those words, curled up in the closet where he found himself so often. Most boys found themselves in the closet because of causing mischief, talking back or being generally disruptive. The little albino, however, usually found himself in the tiny dark room for two reasons. Either he had once again forgotten that speaking the blatantly obvious was sometimes taken as insulting ('That lady has an ugly old dead bird on her hat!") or an influential couple had come to adopt someone. Apparently some people found his white skin and wide pink eyes unnerving so he was often hidden away. He didn't know why. He had never harmed anyone before. But he had always hoped that one day a family would come looking for a boy just like him. That had been his hope, that is, until he had heard Mrs. Tweedy talking too the scary skeleton lady.

It was that day that he had decided to leave Mrs. Tweedy's Asylum for Unwanted Children. If he couldn't get a family there than he would have to find one on his own. The idea scared him a bit. As long as he could remember he had lived in the old brick building with roughly two hundred other kids. And going anywhere on his own...well, he had never done that before. But he really _really_ wanted a family and he wasn't going to get one here.

He kept telling himself that as he finally mustered up the nerve to peek his head out the window. He let out a small uncertain whimper. Certainly it was far higher than just two stories. In the dark it looked as if he were on top of the bell tower down by the bay. Somewhere in town a clock chimed midnight. He dropped the length of rope he had discovered in the supply closet out of the window and watched it trail down to the sidewalk below. He turned to look one last time at the room he had slept in for eight of his nine years. There were about thirty beds with roughly a hundred kids piled on top of them, most were either snoring or drooling.

"Goodbye everyone!" He announced rather loudly to the room in general. "I'm off to find a family!"

He was instantly bombarded with shouts of: "Shut up!", "Are you balmy?" "It's midnight!" and "Jump already!". These were accompanied by various projectiles, most of them quite accurately aimed at his head. He managed to dodge a couple of shoes, a yo-yo and a two-year-old but a pillow caught him square in the face flipping him backwards and out of the window. He screamed grabbing wildly at the rope as he tumbled head over heals down the side of the building, praying that his young life wasn't going to end as an unsightly blotch on the pavement. Fortunately he managed to catch the rope on his way down. Unfortunately the thought of tying it to something had never occurred to him. So the screaming and plummeting continued until he bounced off an awning and landed painfully on the walk just below.

A light came on in one of the lower windows. "You boys stop that ruckus or I'll take away your eating privileges!" Shrieked a voice that was somewhere between a dying monkey and a breaking train.

The little Albino didn't stop to see if he had broken anything. He leapt to his feet and scurried out of the asylum gates into the streets beyond.

The city was scary at night. The flickering streetlamps cast dark creeping shadows in the cobbled alleys, shadows that grew into big scary things the longer he looked. He hugged himself as he wandered through the dark streets, jumping at every noise. Maybe he should have run away during the day.

"Meow."

He nearly jumped out of his skin as something touched his leg. A relieved sigh escaped him as he saw the gray tabby cat at his feet. "Hi there." He kneeled down to pet it and smiled as it began to purr, the fears of a moment ago seemed to vanish now that he wasn't alone. "Do you know where I can sleep?"

The cat glanced up at him, rubbed against his leg again and trotted off down an alleyway and disappeared into a doorway.

"Wait for me!" He called, hurrying after. The door was shut and this confused him for a moment until the cat peeked its head out of a hole in the doorjamb and gave him a curious 'mew'. "Oh, that's how you got in there." The hole was pretty small and he wasn't quite sure he would fit. But the cat had done it. He got onto his stomach and with a great deal of grunting and a bit of encouragement from the cat he managed to wiggle through.

"It's dark in here. I wish I could see in the dark like you." And it was dark. The only thing he could make out were vague shapes. Stacks of crates maybe. There was no way he could explore the room as he could scarcely see beyond his nose. He crawled a little ways from the door, leaned against the wall and shivered. What was he going to do now?

Something soft and warm climbed onto his lap and began to purr. A tired smile slipped across his face as he slipped into an exhausted sleep. He would find a family tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was startled awake by a rough hand around his arm as he was dragged to his feet. "Oy! What you doin' in here?!" The huge man with a bushy black beard and one fuzzy eyebrow across his low forehead shouted at him.

The little albino just let out a frightened whimper and tried desperately to pull away. But the man's hairy grip was like iron and there was no way he could escape.

"You come from the orphanage, you do." The big man dragged him across what he now realized was a storeroom and into the adjacent shop. "You must be the strange one Mrs. Tweedy's always goin' on about." He shoved the boy harshly onto a stool behind the counter. He tried to get back up but was firmly pushed back into place.

"You stay!" The man stabbed a meaty finger in the boy's face. And was rewarded with a terrified nod. "Good."

The big hairy man beaconed to a young man who wore an apron and was currently sweeping the store. "Oy, Johnny! Run over to Mrs. Tweedy's and tell her I caught one of her little ragamuffins. He watched the clerk leave then glared menacingly down at the tiny boy. "I hear she's got a stiff penalty for runaways."

The boy gulped, his pink eyes growing wide. Mrs. Tweedy did indeed have a special punishment for escapees. She was quite proud of her sparkling record of no successful escapes so anyone who was caught even _thinking _about escaping was…Well it was something he really didn't want to think about. It made his knees shake.

As he huddled on the little wooden stool a tear slipped down his pale cheek. He would never find a family now.

It wasn't long before the store bell jingled and Johnny came in. The albino peeked over the counter just in time to see the skeleton lady stalk in through the door. She saw him the moment he saw her and she stabbed a sharp bony finger at him. "_YOU!"_

And he ran!

The Pirate with Gout, as he had so recently be dubbed by his captain because of the newly acquired affliction in his left foot, grumbled down the roughly cobblestoned street. It wasn't really that he disliked the errand the Pirate Captain had sent him on, fetching a bottle of beard gloss. He didn't mind shopping. In fact it was nice to get off the boat on his own every now and then. But it made him feel more piratical to grumble about something now and then. He also fancied that the cane and the limp added a bit to his overall pirateness. In fact he was just considering whistling a sea shanty when a loud commotion somewhere ahead brought him to a stop. It was a rather dreary day and few people were about so the sudden clamor caught him rather by surprise.

"Com'ere you little urchin!" This unholy shriek was accompanied by the bang of a trashcan toppling and the patter of two sets of running feet.

What came skidding around the corner seconds later, screaming at the top of his voice, was either a four foot tall milk bottle or a ghostly pale young boy. Without even a blink of acknowledgment the boy (he figured it was a boy as milk bottles seldom scream) darted toward him and dove under his knee length coat.

He lifted an arm, pulling his coat open to find two wide pink eyes staring up at him. "What in the name of Silver's parrot do ye' think you're doin'?"

"Hiding from the scary skeleton lady." He pointed with one tiny white finger in the direction he had come.

As if on cue a woman came barreling around the corner with a face so full of fury that it even gave the seasoned pirate a pause. The boy's description of her had been surprisingly accurate. She was rail thin with sunken cheeks and in her dark gray dress and severe bun she looked rather like a psychotic undertaker. Her head whipped from side to side clearly searching. Not seeing the boy she lurked threateningly up to the Pirate with Gout. "Where is he?" Her voice was like fingernails on a blackboard and it set the pirate's teeth on edge.

"Um...who?" He did his best to look confused. The little lump under his coat shuddered. If he was going to turn the lad over he was rather curious to find out what exactly was going on.

"The boy, you fool!"

He blinked innocently hoping she wouldn't notice the strange trembling bulge in the back of his coat. "Boy? I've seen a lot of boy's today. Coming out of the woodwork, they are."

"Oh, you would recognize this one. A little goblin, he is. Skin like the full moon and eyes like the devil."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and mumbled to himself. "Eyes like the devil. Eyes like the devil. Nope ain't seen anyone by that description." _'__Cept__maybe you, you old bat._ He thought, but kept it to himself. "If you don't mind my askin', what's he to you?"

"Five pounds."

The Pirate with Gout blinked. "Five pounds?"

"I have a reputation to uphold." She pulled herself up proudly managing to look even thinner. Her voice was dark and threatening. "Nobody, but nobody escapes Tweedy's Orphan Asylum. And if I ever find that little Cretan..."

"Oh, _that_ boy! Why didn't you say so? You should'a been more specific. Sure I seen him." There was a little whimper from beneath his coat and he managed to cover it up with a small cough. "He went that way." The Pirate with Gout pointed down a dark alley to the left.

Without so much as a thank you the woman took off in that direction.

"What about the fiver?" He called after her.

"Go jump in a...Eeeeek!" There was a sudden shriek and a sudden fit of barking. The woman shot out of the alley, the back half of her skirt missing and two bull mastiffs charging at her heels.

The Pirate with Gout chuckled quietly to himself as he watched her tear down the street. With those long legs she'd outrun them eventually. "Alright, lad. She's gone."

The boy peeked his head out from under the pirate's coat, his pink eyes scanning the street. When he was certain the woman was out of sight he threw both arms around the rotund pirate. "Thank you!"

"Now, now. None of that!" He pried the child off of him and glanced around to make sure no one had seen. Now that the boy wasn't sprinting down the street or hiding under his coat the pirate managed to get a good look at him. First of all he was tiny, the runt of the litter Gout thought, and he barely reached the pirate's chest. His clothes were patched and torn, his jacket and snow white skin were smeared with dirt. That was, of course quite expected of an orphan from these parts. What was a little unusual however was his open and eager face. The boy was in a bit of a bad spot and clearly had been for some time. But it certainly didn't show in his expression. "Off with you, now." He made a little shooing motion but the boy didn't leave. He rolled his eyes, like all urchins the boy probably wanted a handout. "Alright, what do you want?"

"I'm looking or a family." He said, his eyes wide and hopeful. "You haven't seen an extra one lying about, have you?"

The question caught him completely by surprise. "Er...no."

The boy's head dropped a little, clearly disappointed. "Oh. Okay." With that he wandered off down the street looking behind stacks of crates and into rain barrels as he went, as if those were likely places to find what he sought.

The Pirate couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the little bloke. He'd probably end up in a workhouse, caught at the next witch-hunt or worse get recruited for the next urchin-throwing contest.

"Oy!" He beckoned with his free hand and the boy quickly came scurrying back all smiles. "Come to think of it..." He smiled gently and placed a hand on the little albino's shoulder. "I just might know of a spare family you can take a look at."


	3. Chapter 3

The Pirate with Gout led the boy down to the docks. The little fellow gaped in wonder at the forest of masts, his little head tipped back as far as it could go. It was clear he had never been to the port before.

"There she is!" The Pirate with Gout exclaimed as they reached a far corner of the port. "That's the boat."

The boy followed his gaze. "You mean that old broken one over there?"

The Pirate took his hand of the boy's shoulder just long enough to smack him upside the head then continued on as if nothing had happened.

"This, my boy, is a gangplank." He swept a hand for the boy to proceed him.

"Oooh! A _gangplank_!" The little Albino stared at the ridiculously common object in what appeared to be genuine admiration. He stepped cautiously onto it and bounced a bit as he realized the board gave slightly under his weight. He scurried up the plank with the pirate right behind him.

"Say, what's this?" Was the first greeting as he reached the ship's deck. The man with a hook for a hand eyed him a little suspiciously. At the question several other pirates looked up from what they were doing to see the newcomer.

The boy hesitated nervously but the Pirate with Gout prodded him forward and onto the gently rocking ship. "It's alright, lad."

The pirates quickly gathered around and the boy found himself surrounded.

"What'ja bring that home for?" Asked the Pirate with the Accordian.

"You going to enter the urchin-throwing contest?" Asked the Pirate who had a Hook for a hand.

"I don't think he'd make the size qualifications." Said a generically burly pirate.

"Awwwwww! He's so _cute!_" Squealed a Surprisingly Curvaceous pirate in a startlingly un-masculine voice. He pinched his cheek and the boy shrugged a shy smile. He couldn't remember anyone calling him cute before.

"Say, lads," Another voice spoke up. "What's this all about?" A very tall, thin young man with a red scarf pushed through the small crowd. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw the little albino. "Well, hello?" He glanced curiously at the Pirate with Gout who gave him a sheepish smile. He bent down to the boy's level and held out a friendly hand. The boy shook it. "Hey, there young fellow. What are you doing here?"

The boy glanced briefly at the Pirate with Gout. "I'm looking for a family. He said there might be one here I could have."

There was a unanimous round of sympathetic sniffles from every one of the pirates. There was also a loud 'honk' as the Pirate with the Accordian blew his nose into a hankie.

"How sad! An orphaned boy!" Said someone from the back.

"Poor fellow." Said the Pirate who Likes Sunsets and Kittens as he wiped a tear away.

The Pirate with the Scarf gave a small disapproving glare to the Pirate with Gout. But gave a resigned sigh and a gentle smile to the boy. "We'll see what we can do."

The Pirate Captain was sitting at his large oak desk, the window behind him revealing the bustling port. He had his eye to the mouth of a clear bottle, frowning at the elaborately strung ship inside it. He turned the bottle upside down and gave it a hard shake. Unsatisfied, he poked his forefinger into the opening wiggling the tip at the little ship. "Blast!" He whispered as he realized he was stuck.

There was a knock on the cabin door and a moment later his first mate peeked his head in. "Captain?"

"Ah! Number Two, come in!" The Captain beckoned the young man in, knocking over his inkwell with the bottle still attached to his finger. He glanced at the growing puddle of ink for a moment then decided to pretend it hadn't happened. "How in Neptune's Dutch oven are you supposed to get the ship out?" He stuffed the bottle under his arm and yanked on it. But his finger stuck fast.

The Pirate with the Scarf just shook his head and smiled. He never knew what he was going to find the Captain doing when he came through that door. "Would you like some help Captain?"

The Pirate Captain looked up, just a little sheepishly. "Yes…yes I think that might be advantageous."

The Pirate with the Scarf grabbed the bottle firmly in both hands and pulled. Nothing happened. They stared at each other for a beat. "I have an idea." Number Two reached a thin leg up and firmly placed one foot in the center of the Captain's chest and heaved pulling the Captain's arm out way further than it should go. There was a great deal of grunting and even a bit of sweating as both men strained in opposite directions. Then there was a small 'pop' and they flew apart. The Pirate Captain crashed into his chair and Number Two tumbled backward, somersaulting once before colliding with the wall.

The first mate shook his head to clear the stars from his vision and smiled just a bit to find the bottle in his hands. He rose to his feet and set the bottle on the desk as the Pirate Captain dusted himself off. "There's someone to see you, Captain." He said, choosing not to comment on what had just happened.

The Captain perked up. "Really? What about?"

"The Pirate with gout brought him aboard. He..um...". Number Two rarely had to struggle for words but he wasn't quite sure how to express the situation. "...wants to join the crew, sir."He finally settled on.

"Ah! Splended! Splendid!" The Captain glanced in a small mirror on the wall, making certain his beard was in in order and his hat was on straight. Had to make a good impression, you know. "What's the fellow like? Has he ever battled a colossal squid?"

"Somehow I doubt it."

"That's alright. ". He said cheerily. "They can't all be perfect I suppose. Let the fellow in."

The Pirate with the Scarf opened the door and the Pirate Captain whipped his cutlass from his belt, did a perfect summersault and leaped to his feet with his very best: "Aarrrrr!" But the only one in the doorway was a completely nonplussed Pirate with Gout. The Captain let out an annoyed huff. It appeared that he had just wasted his best entrance. "Well, where is the cove?"

The Pirate with Gout looked beside him in surprise as if something should have been there. Then he rolled his eyes and said: "You can come out now."

"Is he going to yell again?" Asked the slightly trembling bulge under his coat.

"Gout, old boy,". The Pirate Captain eyed the other man's coat suspiciously. "I think we've got to do something about that flea problem of yours."

Number Two rolled his eyes a bit while the Pirate with Gout opened one side of his coat to reveal a small white face peering. "Aw. That's just a friendly greeting."

The tiny boy crept out and smiled up at the befuddled Pirate Captain. "Who are you?"

The Captain quickly recovered from the shock of seeing a child on his ship. He struck a heroic but deliberately unintimidating pose. "The most famous pirate captain to ever sail the seven seas!"

The boy's eyes lit in recognition. "Than you must be Black Bellamy!"

The Pirate with Gout clamped a hand over the albino's mouth. There were several loud groans from just outside the door and the Pirate with the Scarf dropped his face into his hand with a resounding 'smack'.

The Pirate Captain narrowed his eyes and for just a moment looked as if he might announce a pint size plank walk.

"He didn't mean it, Cap'n." The Pirate with Gout insisted.

The Pirate Captain glared suspiciously at him fore a moment than shrugged it off. "No I am _not_ Black Bellamy! For your information I have a_ much_ more luxuriant beard and my shanties could beat the barnacles of his any day."

"Oh.". Said the little albino, vaguely aware that he had somehow offended this pirate. "Than you must be that _other_ most famous pirate captain. The one nobody knows about."

The Pirate Captain stared at the boy for a long moment than turned to the Pirate with Gout. "Is he doing that on purpose?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"So, boy, you want to join the crew, eh?". The Captain asked in his 'interrigation voice.

The boy just stared at him as if he wasn't quite sure of the question.

"Do you think you have what it takes to be a pirate?"

"I might if I had a fancy beard like yours."

The Captain's chest seemed to inflate as he brushed his luxuriant beard. "I say, bright little fellow isn't he?"

"So we can keep him?"

"Oh, come now! We're a pirate ship not a nursery." The Pirate Captain looked the boy skeptically up and down as if not quite sure what to make of him. "I mean really, Gout old boy, it's a _child_. What do they _do?_"

"He can help me in the galley, Sir." The Pirate with Gout put a big hand on the little albino's shoulder.

"We _could_ use a cabin boy, Captain." The Pirate with the Scarf reasoned. There was just a slight hint of pleading in his voice.

The Pirate with Gout nodded enthusiastically.

"Cabin boy? Of course!" The Captain exclaimed. "Good thinking Number Two. No ship can do without a cabin boy." He looked down at the boy and frowned. "But this won't do. This won't do at all."

The young albino's hope sank to the floor. They needed a boy, just not him. With a heavy sigh he began to turn back towards the door when the Captain snatched his hat from off him. The luxuriant bearded pirate looked at it disdainfully before tossing it over his shoulder. "No, that _certainly _won't do! If you're going to be a pirate you can't be wearing a lubber hat like that."

"B-but I sunburn easily." The boy meekly protested, placing a snow-white hand on his head.

"Hmm." The Captain frowned and twirled his moustache in thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I have it!" He reached into his coat and pulled out a pale blue, polka dotted handkerchief. "This ought to do. Lot's of pirates wear head scarf's. Keeps the sweat from your eyes, you know." Tying a knot in the kerchief he pulled it over the boy's head. It was far too big and sank down over his eyes, leaving only his mouth and freckled nose visible. "You see? Perfect!"

"But I _can't_ see."

"Well, if you're going to be picky about it." The Pirate Captain tied another knot, pulling the scarf up on one side, revealing one pink eye.

"Better do the other side." The Pirate with Gout suggested. "Make it even."

"Yes, of course." A couple more twists and there was a knot on each corner. The adjustment had made a perfect fit. "_There._ That should do it." The captain brushed his hands together and stood back to admire his handiwork. A frown quickly grew on his face and he shook his head. "Perhaps not. He's still missing something." He snapped his fingers as it came to him. "A belt!". He popped his head out the door. Someone get this boy a belt with one of those shiny clasp thingies on it."

The Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate disappeared for a moment and came back with a thick belt with a polished silver buckle and set it in the boy's hands. "Here you go, lad."

The Albino stared at it reverently for a moment then hugged it tightly, a look of awed disbelief on his young face as he stared up at the Captain. "This is mine?"

"Of course. Every pirate needs a shiny buckle somewhere in his wardrobe."

"I never had a real live belt before!" He hugged it close to his face and nuzzled it as if it were a kitten.

The Pirate with Gout rolled his eyes. "It's for wearing not for cuddling." He snatched the belt away and wrapped it around the boy's tiny waist, buckling it for him.

The Pirate with the Scarf couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The belt was far too wide spanning nearly from the boy's hips to halfway up his chest and with the size of the buckle it was clear he would have trouble sitting down.

"Now, what's your name lad?" The boy began to answer but the Pirate Captain waved it away. "It doesn't matter. Nobody'll use it. If you want to be a really successful pirate you need a catchy nickname. Every good pirate has one, you know. Blackbeard, Captain Hook, Captain Blood." He ticked each one off on his fingers.

"Um...I believe that last one actually _was_ his name." The Pirate with the Scarf corrected.

The Captain completely ignored the comment. "That's why I give every member of my crew a snappy nickname. " He moved over to and placed a hand on his first mate's shoulder. "The Pirate with the Scarf, whom I at times refer to as Number Two. This is the Pirate with Gout and I, of course, am the infamous Pirate Captain!"

"Besides" The Pirate with Gout added. " He can't remember our first names."

"Now!" The Pirate Captain said, sounding as official as he knew how. "What about you?" He looked the boy up and down thoughtfully stroking his beard. "The Unimpressively Tiny Pirate?"

The Pirate with the Scarf raised a finger. "Um, he won't always be that small, Captain."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Of course. What about The Unusually Pale Pirate?". He didn't wait for a response to that last suggestion. "Krakken's biscuits, boy! You really don't get out of doors much do you?"

"I believe it's because he's albino, Captain.". The first mate offered.

"That's it!" The Captain snapped his fingers triumphantly. "The Albino Pirate! Rather suits him I think."

"You've done it again, sir!". The a pirate with Gout said approvingly than looked down at the boy. "What do you think Albino Pirate?"

The boy beamed . "It sounds just like me!"

The Pirate Captain gazed proudly down at his youngest recruit. "_Now_ you're part of the crew." He held out a hand for the Albino Pirate to shake

The boy looked straight up at him. "Is a crew anything like a family?"

"It's _exactly_ like a family.". The Pirate with the scarf said.

The boy ignored the pro offered hand and threw both arms around a very startled Pirate Captain. The Captain glanced over at his first mate for help but Number Two just smiled. The Captain looked back down, smiled and patted his new shipmate on the head.

The Pirate with Gout threw open the door to the cabin, revealing the entire crew directly behind it. "We've got a new shipmate!"

There was a resounding cheer as the newest pirate was escorted onto the deck and introduced to the crew. The boy beamed as the pirates doted over him and promised to make him the best sailor the world had ever seen.

The Pirate Captain and his first mate watched the cheerful chaos with approval. "Should we start Ham Nite early?" The Pirate with the Scarf asked.

"Splended idea Number Two!"

The Pirate with Gout hobbled over to them with a huge smile on his beefy face. "This is our most adorable adventure _ever!"_


End file.
